


Priority

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum helps Misfire escape from the Galactic Council, facing obstacles along the way... including Misfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, this fic takes place during mtmte #20!

“Go on, run that plan by me one more time, Misfire. Tell me exactly what you were going to do.” Fulcrum mumbled. His body was pressed against one of cold walls of the prison facility. They just had to wait a few more long moments before the coast was clear. There was some kind of big event going on today. Security wasn’t going to exactly be a problem. Fulcrum might’ve even considered himself lucky for that fortune, if it wasn’t Misfire that he was busting out of here. 

Misfire was just standing right next to him, hands on his hips. Completely in, what would’ve been, the enemy’s view. 

“Look, I know what you’re gonna say Fulcrum. You’re gonna say how “wow that’s a bad plan” or something stupid like that. But really, I didn’t need any saving! Not that I don’t appreciate what you’re trying to do here, but-” Misfire stared at Fulcrum for a long moment, before continuing, “Don’t give me that look, okay? I just was going to wait for the guards to look away, and then bam! I’d be outta here.” 

Fulcrum stared at him for a long moment. “And what about the bars? How were you going to get out of those?” 

Misfire grabbed for Fulcrum’s arm, beginning to drag him down the hall. “I’d just go sideways. You know, turn so I could slip through. Easy-peasy!” He could hear the clicks of Fulcrum nearly tripping every other step as he pulled him along. Not that it bothered Misfire or anything. “Sure it may not be your plan of… hugging walls or whatever you were doing. But it’s definitely better, don’t you think?” 

“I think you have a fundamental misunderstanding of being stealthy in an escape situat-” 

“Did you bring anything to eat? I’m starving! I could really go for a big cube of energon right now. You think they make energon cubes the size of Grimlock? Because that’d hit the spot. I guess they figure since they put me on the whole death row thing, that I just didn’t need anything. Typical Council hospitality, right?” Misfire laughed, yanking Fulcrum around a corner. 

“Righ-”

“I mean, it’s been FOREVER since I’ve seen you! I can’t believe I would’ve gone out without another chance to, you know.” Misfire grinned, abruptly stopping as he glanced back at Fulcrum.

The sudden stop was enough to cause Fulcrum to nearly topple over. Just as he was about to catch his balance, his back was pressed up against the wall. And Misfire’s hand? Pushed right between his thighs. He was squeezing at Fulcrum’s panel, while pressing a few kisses up against his throat. 

“You know, I missed you.” Misfire laughed against him, flicking his finger to the seam of his panel. He was trying to pry it open. Misfire moved those kisses up to Fulcrum’s jawline, concentrating his attention on that chin. “And I especially missed this. The best seat in the house, right? I mean, I could ride this for hou-”

Fulcrum shoved at Misfire’s face, his palm spread out as he pushed him away. His optics could not have been wider. “N-not now! Come on, we can’t afford to mess around. Misfire, we have to go.” He couldn’t deny the sudden heat he felt between his legs, but now wasn’t the time for that. Even if Fulcrum was at the point of forcing a manual override to keep his panel shut tight, no part of him wanted to get caught doing this. “Misfire. Come. On.”

Finally, Fulcrum caught a break. Misfire’s optics suddenly were focused on the various labels on the walls. “You know what Fulcrum, I know you’re trying to get me all distracted here but, I got something better in mind. I got a plan.” 

Misfire grabbed at Fulcrum’s wrist, dragging him along the halls as he read the labels of the doors. “Let’s see, it’s gotta be around here somewhere. When they were dragging me in, I saw something really important. Something absolutely crucial for my escape plan.” He was so incredibly focused in this moment, reading off the words printed on every door. “We just gotta find the Security Officer’s room and…” 

He stood perfectly still, looking back at Fulcrum. “Hey, that reminds me…” Misfire cornered Fulcrum near one of the walls, before dropping down on his knees. “I don’t think we’ve ever done anything like this, right?” Misfire laughed, kissing at Fulcrum’s thighs. A grin played on his lips as he began to kiss higher, grasping onto Fulcrum’s hips. 

Fulcrum felt as if he was going to die right then and there. So much for a lucky break. His optics kept darting about the hall, trying to look for any security cameras. Every little sound was amplified in his audio. He needed to stay alert. 

He needed to figure out how they were going to get out of this. 

The distraction of those insistent kisses made his mind feel strange. He was almost dizzy as he allowed his head to roll back, his thighs parting slightly. Fulcrum could hear a soft click, followed by the sensation of Misfire’s eager glossa. It dipped past the lips of his valve, rubbing up against the interior sensors. The bridge of Misfire’s nose pushed against his exterior node, making him squeal softly.

Fulcrum reached his hand down, petting over Misfire’s helm. “Misfire… Misfire I’m…” He grabbed for Misfire’s helm, yanking his head away, “I’m not going to get dragged to death row over this.” Fulcrum’s face was burning up as he could feel his spark beat faster. He could see Misfire’s parted lips, and the way his own lubricant stained his face. It.

It was making him feel so terribly embarrassed. “L-let’s at least…” Fulcrum looked around, before finally seeing exactly what he was looking for. “There! There’s the Security Officer’s room! Let’s go.” His steps felt a little strange as lubricant was still running down his thighs, but it didn’t stop Fulcrum from moving. At the very least, it was easy to get Misfire to follow when he was in this state. 

When Fulcrum opened the door, Misfire pushed past him. He was starting to tear the place apart, flipping over boxes filled with files. He was on a mission for something, and Fulcrum couldn’t figure out what that something could be. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. “Just… whatever you’re looking for. Make it quick, okay?” He knew Misfire wasn’t listening, but it made him feel better to pretend.

As Fulcrum shifted his weight, he could feel that hot sticky mess begin to drip down between his thighs. Apparently he was more worked up than he realized. He sighed softly, trying to distract himself. He just had to keep his mind off of interfacing. Just think about something less arousing. Like escaping. He just had to think about escaping and… 

Fulcrum could see Misfire’s fingers wandering on his own body. Even as he was rifling through things, his free hand was rubbing over his valve. Misfire’s frame shivered from time to time as he pushed the digits in deeper, the thick pink lubricant dripping down his palm. His spike had pressurized as well, transfluid dripping down onto the floor. With a soft laugh, Misfire bucked his hips against his hand. 

Focus. He just had to focus. He didn’t need to pay attention to whatever Misfire was doing to himself. Fulcrum just needed to let nature take its course and let Misfire do whatever he needed. 

Fulcrum just needed...

He needed some kind of release.

“H-hey. Misfire. Just.” Fulcrum leaned up against one of the shelves, patting at his thigh. “Why don’t you try looking over here for… whatever you’re looking for.” Not exactly his smoothest line, but he was trying. It wasn’t easy to focus when your spike was fully pressurized. “I promise it’ll be worth your while.” He tried to offer up a smile to him, hoping this would be enough to get his attention. 

“What do you mean, Fulcrum? I’ve got everything I need righ-” Misfire turned to take in the sight before him, grinning back at Fulcrum. “Oooh, I see what you’re doing there.” He moved his hand out from between his thighs, approaching Fulcrum. “Uh-huh. Yeah. I’m sure I’ll find it over here.” 

Misfire didn’t even bother giving Fulcrum a single moment to prepare. He reached up for the shelves, grasping tight. With one quick movement, he wrapped his legs around Fulcrum. Luckily, Fulcrum managed to grab onto Misfire’s hips. He was trying his best to keep his spike safe from what would’ve been an absolute disaster. The last thing he needed was for Misfire to fall. “C-careful. Careful.” 

“We never did it standing up before, right?” Misfire laughed breathlessly, kissing at Fulcrum’s cheek. His own vents began to kick on, washing over the both of them with a wave of heat. 

Fulcrum wasn’t even paying attention. All he could think about was how perfect Misfire’s valve felt around his spike. How he was absolutely aching for this. Even when he was still he just felt perfect. Fulcrum already was drooling on himself, lazily moving his hips up to meet Misfire. Nice and easy. It was finally calm.

That is, until Misfire began to slam his hips down. 

With his fingers wrapped tight around the metal bars of the shelving, Misfire had the stability to have the right amount of control. Which he used to its full advantage. A loud moan escaped his vocalizer as he began to bounce on Fulcrum’s spike. “W-whoa! You… you’re filling me up aren’t you?” Misfire’s breath hitched as his spike pushed in deep enough to hit the ceiling of his valve. The sticky mess between them only made it easier to keep up this harsh pace. 

“H-hey!” Fulcrum’s spark felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. With the way Misfire was arching his back, how appealing he looked as his lips parted. It was a sensory overload. “Slo… slow down!” He was getting so close to the edge, and Misfire was only pushing him more and more by the moment. 

Misfire took this as an opportunity to kiss Fulcrum. He nibbled over his lower lip, before dipping his glossa deep into his mouth. Fulcrum’s fingers began to dig deeper into Misfire’s own hip as a soft whimper of surprise escaped him. Even now, he knew Fulcrum could taste his own lubricant from their earlier contact. Misfire couldn’t take it anymore. He needed it. He needed to overload. 

Fulcrum could feel the pace picking up, Misfire’s hips practically slamming down onto him. His spike was rubbing against each and every inner sensor, feeling Misfire squeeze tightly around him. His mind was beginning to feel fuzzy, his movements sloppy as he just desperately tried to hold onto Misfire. He couldn’t even begin to care about how much sound they were making. He needed this. He needed this more than anything.

With one final movement of his hips, his overload washed over him. It made his fingers feel tingly as his body trembled with that wonderful release. Fulcrum didn’t even realize how much he was drooling on himself as Misfire rested against him. Right now, he was just struggling to keep himself from toppling over. His legs felt so incredibly weak from his overload, he didn’t even realize they were trembling. 

“F-finally.” Misfire spoke, reaching for something over his head. When he pulled it off the shelf, he narrowly avoided banging Fulcrum in the head with it. 

Fulcrum tried to focus despite the haze clouding up his mind. “Uh…? What?” 

Misfire rested the box between them, opening up the lid. It was bright with energon goodies, “These, duh! I would’ve found them sooner if you weren’t distracting me. We’re supposed to be escaping! Don’t you remember, loser?” 

Fulcrum couldn’t even form a coherent response, his mouth hanging open.

Misfire grabbed for a fistful of energon, before stuffing it in his mouth. “We’d probably be outta here by now if it wasn’t for your detour. Now come on Fulcrum, put me down already!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that his spike was still buried deep in Misfire.

This would’ve been the perfect opportunity to drop him right on his aft.


End file.
